


Bait and Hook

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Intersex Loki, M/M, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark thought of himself as a smooth operator who could show anyone a good time. Despite the playboy image, he was an attentive lover. Thor notices and decides his shield-brother is worthy enough to bed Loki.</p><p>(Merry Christmas, Chapchap)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait and Hook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaperoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperoned/gifts).



> Big thanks to vilefangirl and rhia for being my betas~

It took more effort to lure Loki into his bed than Tony would like to admit, he thought of himself as a smooth operator who could show anyone a good time. Despite the playboy image, Tony was an attentive lover. He knew where what was and often went down on his regular fuck buddies, be they men or women or anyone in-between. Honestly he wasn't picky, who could resist a smoking hot mind after all?

And the blueness that apparently came with the frost giant package? Um, that was pretty hot too. He definitely wasn't opposed to getting down and dirty with someone mean and green with mile long legs up to _there._ See past one night stands with: She-hulk. Gamora... and there was that one really confusing dream about the Hulk he'd take to the grave.

It was funny too, he wouldn't have known about Loki's lovely assets if it weren't for Thor of all people. A few months of living with the big lug had broken down many of their preconceived notions of each other. Thor wasn't kidding about magic and advance science being one and the same in Asgard. Most pleasantly, he took Tony's tech and overly-ambitious ideas in complete stride, his only difficulty was matching up Midgardian technical terms with Asgard's.

Meanwhile Thor learned that Tony wasn’t some hedonistic lech, he was a hedonistic _gentleman_ of a lech, which was why he sat Tony down one day and told him that his brother had a quim he hid under a glamour and only 5 people (Thor knew of) had ever earned the honor of pleasuring it. Everyone else got the D or the backdoor.

Not surprisingly of the elite five, three were of the female gender and strap ons were involved. Tony was rather flattered that Thor thought he had the chops to be #6.

From what he garnered, he'd have to be an absolute idiot to come on too strongly as if the god’s lady parts were some sort of trophy. It was obvious Loki was very protective and choosy if he had allowed only five people to bed him so intimately within a 1000+ year lifespan. Hell, Tony didn't even know if pursuing him was really a good idea at all. He knew Thor had Loki's best interests in mind but the big guy had basically given away his little brother's biggest anatomical secret in hopes of getting him laid.

_Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah._

Tony sorta liked his cock and internal organs where they were thank you. Untouched, not stabbed, not strewn across New York and no, he did not fancy being hit _**by**_ the fist of an angry god.... but maybe he had underestimated Thor. The following week Loki was surveying him a little differently, here and there Tony caught some side-eyes and the god even laughed at one of his snarky remarks. It looked like Thor was buttering his brother up as well.

There was no harm in testing the waters and Tony's idea of subtlety was to deliberately allow Loki to walk into the living room to witness him passionately eating out a one-night-stand.

Tony did the complete works, sucking on her clit, moaning into his lover's folds as she grinded her wet cunt against his mouth. He in turn did everything to make her keen, pant and scream with helpless delight. Licking his lips, he straightened up after Cassandra begged for a break after her 4th intense orgasm.

With a grin he leaned down to reverently kiss up, up from those juicy lips, up from the sweet button of her clit, up to the neatly trimmed landing strip, up to her bellybutton and the soft valley of her breasts and to her mouth. And he got the 'Giggle'. It was what he called that light hearted laugh, it was a sign of a job well done and a perfectly content woman who felt as worshiped as a goddess.

“You like that?" he murmured huskily, never mind that the lower half his face and his nose was a little wet and musky. It was empirical evidence that his lay of the night was a happy one.

"Mmmhmm," she answered, spreading her legs once more. She lifted her hips to grind up against Tony's untouched cock, she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, "I think we have an audience... wanna put on a show?"

"Wow," He laughed and stole a quick smooch, "Yeah why not?"

It took two more deliberately planned walk-ins to win Loki over. Tony had called over another female fuck buddy to prove that yes, he was a consistent performer. The next was a guy.

A really well hung guy who liked to bang Tony from behind. He almost forgotten about Loki because Marcus's hands were so warm and they gripped his waist perfectly as he shoved his perfect cock into him at that utterly perfect angle. He had just closed his eyes in complete bliss when he heard Loki inhale a sharp breath. His heady gaze fell open and he spotted the god standing in the hall's shadows.

Licking his lips Tony bucked back against his partner like a desperate bitch in heat- like a bad boy who needed a thorough fuck to properly behave. He promptly earned himself a swift spank.

A reverent "Fuck _yes_ ," fell from his lips.

Loki looked at him differently that week, the airy superiority was replaced with something careful and unreadable- which was a positive sign in itself. Someone's jimmies were rustled, mostly from all the boner adjustments (Tony liked to think at least.) Thor, bless his big brother intuition, noticed the change but kept quiet and that was pretty damn interesting. It looked like twinkle-thunder-toes had his own brand of sneakiness.

Loki and Tony circled each other for a week, the distance between them was slowly closing in-between heated looks and coy flirting. He wasn't surprised at all to be accosted in his own bedroom by a very horny God of Mischief. Their mouths clashed hungrily as Loki slid those elegant fingers into Tony's entrance, stretching him and rubbing mercilessly against that sensitive bundle of nerves nestled deep within his core. _"Loki-"_

His prayers were answered as Loki slicked himself up and slid the head of his cock into Tony's needy little hole. Their breaths were caught, the god was hung. Generously.

Tony whimpered and gasped as Loki rocked in inch by inch, impaling him with a dick of perfectly divine proportions. He wasn't obscenely huge... he was the perfect length and girth- plain and simple. And holy shit did he know how to fuck a guy into senseless wreck. Time dissolved, seconds became irrelevant against the rhythmic pace of Loki's hard thrusts as he shoved his cock deep into Tony over and over again.

Every single time the god hit that perfect place within Tony, he never failed to yield a sharp gasp or a moan. Tony hung on the best he could. Stuttering out praises in-between the "yes"s and "harders" and general pleas for " _more_ \- ohfuck me fuckme fuckme _fuckme_ ".

If Tony were religious he would have limped away afterwards to go on a pilgrimage to ask every god on earth to give Loki their best because holy shit could he deliver. Tony wasn't even remotely annoyed when he felt Loki's rhythm grow erratic.

_("How are you so good, Stark?" was murmured into his ear at some point.)_

Loki came first. His thrusts slowed as he milked every drop of his release into Tony who moaned when he felt the excess dribble out from his fucked out hole. It was filthy and unbearably hot. Mental note: Jotunns came more than the average human male.

Tony made an utterly shameless little sound when Loki carefully slid out, "M'all empty-"

"Hush," cool lips were pressed against his temple and a hand grasped his untouched cock and suddenly the wettest, tightest heat swallowed him up. Loki sighed in bliss as he sank down completely onto Tony's length.

Tony liked how the plump lips of the god's cunt felt against his groin.

The next part was a soft, heady blur as Loki lazily rode Tony into completion. There was a different sort of pleasure here, it glowed with a kindling warmth that flooded through Tony's veins like liquid gold. He distantly heard his own voice, moaning and sighing as if he was the one being slowly taken.

"Almost- Loki, I'm-"

 _"Yes."_ that final rasp was what undid him. Tony could feel his balls clench and he felt his orgasm jolt through his core, he could feel his release spurting into Loki's heat- making him even slicker than ever before.

Soon he had nothing left to give and Loki lifted himself off. Tony groaned at the impossibly hot sight of his come dripping down those pale thighs and at the slick sheen of Loki's cock- still wet with his own lube and come. They were both completely filthy.

"Loke, here, let me-" he crawled then settled between the god's legs. Tony was answered by a hitched breath and he figured it was good enough. Loki had more than enough strength to throw him off or crush his head between his thighs- which _should_ have been a turn off.

Tony made out eagerly with the slick folds of Loki's cunt, his dipped his tongue in as deep until he could to taste the both of them. Somewhere above him, Loki groaned, a hand cupped the back of his head and the god grinded himself against Tony's eager mouth. In response, he sucked and licked and lapped like a champ and, **fuck** , he could feel Loki getting even wetter. **Fuck** , it was dribbling down his chin now.

Down his chin and down his neck and damnit if that wasn't one of the hottest things he had ever experienced while eating out a cunt. Greedily he lapped harder, he could taste a bit of his come but it was completely overwhelmed by the god's gloriously musky taste. He couldn't hear much with those hard thighs pressed against his ears but he could hear muffled gasps and pleas. Loki was getting wetter and wetter as Tony unraveled him with his mouth alone.

Loki's cunt tightened and flexed as his orgasm rippled out from his core. Tony let the god grind desperately against his face until it was all over and Loki fell limp against the bed.

And as usual, Tony kissed up his lover's cunt, up to his plump ball-sack, up the soft underside of Loki's cock and gave the tip an extra long kiss then it was up to his navel, up those deliciously taunt abs, up his sternum to the sexy little dip where his clavicles met.

Tony Stark didn't get the 'Giggle', what he got was a husky, sated laugh. He also got a long kiss and he was slightly startled by the affection loaded into it.

"...... Wow" he breathed out.

Loki smirked and stole another dizzying kiss, " _Wow_ indeed."


End file.
